Violet Hill
by DisorderlyandPunk
Summary: And that was all James Potter and Lily Evans needed. The comfort of the other’s arms around them holding onto them tightly, never to let go, as they stood on Violet Hill with the rain pouring down on them.


**Summary : **And that was all James Potter and Lily Evans needed. The comfort of the other's arms around them holding onto them tightly, never to let go, as they stood on Violet Hill with the rain pouring down on them.

**Violet Hill**

"You've got a raindrop running down your cheek, just like a tear," He whispered, his breath hot against her cheek as he pressed her against an alley wall in Hogsmeade Village. It was dark and the only light was coming from shops that were just about ready to close. The lights flickered against her pale skin giving him a wonderful picture to remember. They were both breathing heavily as the rain drizzled slowly getting them wetter with every silent moment that passed. He held her stare strongly, refusing to even blink in fear that this moment was just another figment of his imagination, in fear that he would look away for a moment and she would disappear.

Her beauty was a debatable thing. She was tall, most would say lanky, and nothing about her was the picture of classic beauty. She didn't have the perfect complexion and her hair didn't cascade down her back in perfect waves. She didn't have the perfect body proportions but in this moment, with the rain steadily wetting her hair that was now clinging to her forehead and her smell of old parchment and strawberries that was oddly _her_, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Resting his forehead against hers, he could feel her breathing heavily.

He was doing things to her heart and body that others had failed to achieve. With one look from him that evening in The Three Broomsticks her date with Liam Asher, the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect, was ruined. She didn't know what kind of power he held over her heart but she knew that it was a dangerous kind of power if he could ruin her for every other man that would come after him. Closing her eyes momentarily, she leaned into him enjoying the warmth of his body and the closeness that she had missed terribly. Her body _needed_ to be close to him. It had been far too long since she had been this close to him.

There was always some other girl for him or some other boy for her. They had mutually agreed that things between them were getting far too intense far too quickly. They were only seventeen after all, they had their entire lives to find love. Seventeen wasn't the age to be in love. It was far too early in their lives to be in love. The chemistry between the two teenagers was undeniable to others but they were hoping to go on oblivious to it. It scared them. The intensity of their feelings scared them both and they needn't say it aloud for it was obvious.

Reaching up, she hooked her fingers under the glass of his spectacles and pulled them off. And he merely smiled against her skin. She loved his eyes. She had always loved looking at him without his glasses. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. It was a mixture of cinnamon and honey. And those beautiful eyes were the windows to his soul. Whatever emotion he was feeling they showed it perfectly. Holding his face in her hands, she looked at him. Her eyes were searching for something. No her heart was searching for something in those eyes of his.

She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew that she would know when she saw it. And see it she did. His eyes were pleading silently. And she knew exactly what he was pleading for. There needn't be any words because she felt it too. Taking his glasses from her hands, he slipped it back onto his face. Smiling at her slightly, he took her hand in his as he proceeded to lead her out of the alley way he had only just pulled her into. And she was curious as to where he was taking her. Making sure to stay close to him, she clutched his hand just as tightly as he was holding hers as she followed in his footsteps.

She had no idea where he was leading her but she was willingly following. The spring rain was beating down heavier now but neither cared. Her salmon dress clung to her body tightly as did his white shirt. It was an odd scene for any on looker. Here was the Head Boy leading the Head Girl to Merlin knew where in the pouring rain, sans umbrellas. And though he wasn't much taller than she was, she had to jog slightly to keep up with him. He was determined, that much was obvious. When he led her past the Shrieking Shack however, she knew exactly where they were going. Violet Hill.

No one had ever dared to venture past the Shrieking Shack to find this gem of a sanctuary. And it was their spot. He had taken her here on their third date and they had dubbed it Violet Hill. And what a fitting a name it was. Violets grew everywhere and as they stood at the top of the hill she could see traces of the beautiful flowers now blooming. Shivering slightly as the night wind blew, she reached up and wiped the water away from her eyes to get a better view of him. He was drenched to the bone and not looking at her.

She frowned slightly. Didn't just have her pinned to an alley wall, giving her looks of longing? She wanted to demand that he look at her and tell her why he had brought her here of all places. But she waited patiently. She knew him. He would say something eventually when the silence had become too much to handle. And much like she predicted he turned to her, his eyes holding an expression she had only ever seen from him once. Regret. He closed the space between them, pulling her close to his body. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, waiting. Just waiting for him to say something.

"I have to stop mucking around with you," He said breaking the silence and she immediately looked up at him, "We're graduating Hogwarts in a month and I can't keep doing this."

Her heart was hammering wildly. What was he saying. Pulling her head away from his shoulder, she looked up at him her green eyes questioning. So this was it then, the end. Months of dancing around each other and then giving into temptation of what felt incredibly right and this was the end, the true end. This wasn't like the break they had taken. And she knew whatever he said would be final because he had a look in his eyes. He was going to follow through with whatever he said, this time. She could feel it in her bones.

"I can't keep acting like I'm not in love with you because I'm scared that you're going to disappear the way my parents did," He whispered, the wind carrying his words to her ears and she remained stoic, her heart hammering just a bit faster, "I love you. And I have since I was fourteen. I-I can't make any romantic proclamations, you know I'm not any good at those but I love you Lily and that's all I have to offer you. I don't want to go on being scared of what I feel for you.

"Sirius, Remus and Peter told me that we were both stupid for letting go of each other and I agree. I want you so much Lily, it hurts. When I think of all the time I could have had with you in those months we weren't together, I want to hex myself for being so stupid. I shouldn't have readily agreed that we weren't ready for this because the truth is I'm beyond ready for this and I know you are too Lily. I-I want to marry you Lily. After Hogwarts."

And she stood there, her heart hammering heavily, threatening to burst out of her chest at any moment as she listened to his words intently. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to marry her. _He wanted to marry her_. The words had barely sunk in. He wanted to spend his life with her. They were only seventeen and he said it with such conviction that she couldn't help but want to spend her life with him too. Her eyes flickered up, holding his stare. He was waiting, waiting for her to say something.

"Is this a proposal James?" She managed to ask with an even voice.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Then my answer is yes," She said and he simply smiled at her.

There were no tears of joy or any dramatics. He didn't pick her up and spin her around like young lovers were supposed to when they had become newly engaged but he did smile at her before pulling her to him to hold her tightly. And that was all James Potter and Lily Evans needed. The comfort of the other's arms around them holding onto them tightly, never to let go, as they stood on Violet Hill with the rain pouring down on them. They weren't too young to be in love.

**...**

**This is my last one shot about them breaking up and getting back together. I promise.**

**This was inspired by Coldplay's new song Violet Hill.**

**It just resonated with me.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this because I sure did.**

**Reviews are always loved.**


End file.
